Flashes
by Chi Shiro
Summary: Flashes of a life shared together. Drabbles. Slash. Bobby/Hank.
1. True Beast

Flashes: True Beast

Chi Shiro

Hank/Bobby

Archive: FFN, WWOMB, anyone else just needs to ask.

Marvel owns them, not I.

I had a large story that wasn't working on its own; there were too many flashbacks and not enough story. I decided to take the flashbacks and make them into their own series. Each flash is a brief moment in their lives together.

xXxXxXxXxX

"Robert, we have to end this," his resolve was firm as he stared at the younger mutant. A prayer to every deity went up that his new appearance didn't scare his former boyfriend.

Bobby shrugged nonchalantly as he walked over to him, "I don't see why. I'm old enough to date you."

Blue fur barely made contact with the chair as Hank slid down. He didn't understand why Bobby wouldn't take the easy out. Why would he want to date a monster?

"Robert, I don't understand. I'm finally a true Beast. How can you pledge your love to a Beast," he nearly growled as his reflection caught in the glass of water next to him.

Bobby knelt on his knees before the angered young man, trying to convey the trust he felt. He noticed Hank's firm resolve was beginning to come apart at the seams and smiled inwardly. The soft blue fur, while a totally new sensation, felt wonderful against his forehead.

The silence loomed largely in the room only to be broken by Bobby's small whisper, "Hank, I love you for you. And I hope you know you can trust me with anything."


	2. Meeting Them

Flashes: Meeting Them

Chi Shiro

Hank/Bobby

Archive: FFN, WWOMB, anyone else just needs to ask.

Marvel owns them and no money is being made off of this work of fan fiction.

I had a large story that wasn't working on its own; there were too many flashbacks and not enough story. I decided to take the flashbacks and make them into their own series. Each flash is a brief moment in their lives together.

xXxXxXxXxX

The expansive, ancient farmhouse seemed to rise up from the Earth as the truck neared it. A weather beaten white barn slunk somewhere off to the side, looking as if it had seen better days. Fields stretched on as far as the eye could see, ripe with what would be the new harvest. A large Rottweiler bitch rose from the shade of the porch as the vehicle drew nearer, her brood of Rott/Sheperd pups tagging along clumsily on their puppy feet.

Her hackles raised and she crouched, ready to defend her offspring to the death. The door opened and seemed to slam almost instantaneously. The driver's side door opened with a bit more leisure, the occupant smiling at the ferocious dog. She happily wagged the stump of her tail and bounded towards the blue beast.

"Hank, what is that thing," Bobby called warily from his spot behind the locked passenger door. Mutant hunting sentinels, the brotherhood, rabid FOH members, he'd rather face any of them than the happy, slobbering creature jumping around his fiancé.

Hank simply smiled as he picked the hundred and fifteen pound dog up with ease, his fur being laved in doggy kisses as he did so, "This thing, as you call her, is my parents' dog, Alecto. I gave her to them a few Christmas' ago when she was just a pup. Speaking of offspring, you've been quite busy, haven't you old girl."

Bobby eased out of the concrete old Ford to see what Hank found so amusing. A smile crept across his face at the picture of nine wriggling bundles of fur converging at his love's feet. The runt, upon noticing him, let out a tiny, challenging howl and bowled her way over. He chuckled merrily as he scooped the brave little howler up.

"Now I thought we taught you better manners than that, Henry McCoy," a hearty laugh boomed across the yard, "Your mother's been waiting all day for you to get your furry hide down here and what do you do when you get here? I'll tell you what you did. I find you out in the yard wrestling around with Ally. You can take the boy out of the farm..."

"...But you can't take the farm out of the boy," Hank agreed cheerily as he sat Alecto down. The mother dog gave Bobby a courtesy sniff to determine if he was a threat to her pup. She seemed satisfied and marched the eight on the ground back up to the house.

"Land sakes alive, child," Helen McCoy breezed out of the house, an aging goddess in a seersucker apron, "It's about time you brought some of those nice friends of yours to visit us."

Bobby silently wished his own mother was this vibrant and full of life.

Hank worriedly watched his mother appraise his life mate. Telling them was going to be no easy task. As the only child he was expected to provide grandchildren. He only felt remotely safe telling them because Bobby was at his side.

"Mother, father, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Robert. He and I's ceremony is scheduled for sometime next year," Bobby grabbed his hand in steady reassurance as his breath began to hitch.

The McCoys stared at their son in something a kin to shock. Hank took one involuntary step backwards as they approached. His father's hand rose and slapped him heartily across the back. His mother clutched Bobby warmly.

"I've always wanted another son," Edna smiled brightly as she led them into the house, "Welcome to the family, Robert."


	3. Going Out

Flashes: Going Out

Chi Shiro

Hank/Bobby

Archive: FFN, WWOMB, anyone else just needs to ask.

Marvel owns them and no money is being made off of this work of fan fiction.

I had a large story that wasn't working on its own; there were too many flashbacks and not enough story. I decided to take the flashbacks and make them into their own series. Each flash is a brief moment in their lives together.

xXxXxXxXxX

"Hank, you need to get out of the lab. It's a beautiful day outside! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, Terp has stolen a record five steaks off the grill and Scott is threatening to cook her," Bobby chuckled as he rubbed the head of the six months old puppy in question.

Hank mumbled something about timed slides. This only served to earn him frozen feet. To his somewhat amusement Bobby pushed him along an ice slide and deeply into the woods. The frozen sylph refused to unthaw his feet until they were well away from the mansion.

"You are an evil young man," Hank laughed as he was dropped into one of Bobby's favorite clearings. Wildflowers of varying shades carpeted the entire area and the surrounding woods hemmed them in. A pleasant breeze rippled off of the small pond in the middle.

Bobby grabbed a handful of blooms, splattering them over Hank's fur, "But you love me anyways."

They kissed softly as Terpsichore chased butterflies through the expanse of color. 


	4. Fearless

Flashes: Fearless

Chi Shiro

Bobby/Hank

Archive: FFN, WWOMB, anyone else just ask.

The X-men are owned by Marvel. I've never made one dime off of my work.

I had a large story that wasn't working on its own; there were too many flashbacks and not enough story. I decided to take the flashbacks and make them into their own series. Each flash is a brief moment in their lives together.

xXxXxXxXxX

A blue blur of furry tore through the lower levels of the house. Clutched into one gigantic paw was an important looking piece of paper that was being shredded with every press of his claws. Even to a casual observer the paper seemed to be the source of his problems.

Stalking further into the bowels of the mansion, into places no one outside the X-men was allowed to go, he roughly punched the code to one of his labs. A smile broke involuntarily as his eyes set upon a hunched over figure in a white lab coat. Bobby hard at work. No doubt mixing some concoction that would turn Scott's hair pink. Again.

"What's wrong, love," he didn't even need to look up to feel the presence of his life mate in the room. The professor was toying with the theory that one or both were a latent Telepath or empath, allowing them to forge a unique soul link.

Hank sighed as he leaned over to nuzzle and kiss Bobby. He took note that today's chemical of choice was green. Fearless was not going to be happy at all, "Well, the FOH has managed to scare away yet another one of my suppliers. My parents wish to entreat us with their presence this weekend. Did I mention I caught the dog chewing on my new pair of shoes?"

"Could be worse," Bobby added another element to his mixture, turning it a brilliant emerald green, before bottling it.

"How do you figure?"

"You could be Fearless."

Hank's laughter followed Bobby out into the halls as the younger man strolled off in search of his victim. 


	5. Couching It

Flashes: Couching It

Chi Shiro

Hank/Bobby

Archive: FFN, WWOMB, anyone else just needs to ask.

Marvel owns them and no money is being made off of this work of fan fiction.

I had a large story that wasn't working on its own; there were too many flashbacks and not enough story. I decided to take the flashbacks and make them into their own series. Each flash is a brief moment in their lives together.

xXxXxXxXxX

"Robert," Hank began patiently as they flipped through the catalogue, "I believe the curtains for our room would look better in black."

Bobby huffed and flipped a few pages back, nuzzling against Hank's lap, "I still say blue is a wonderful color. I can even convince you."

He tossed his shirt onto the arm of the couch and began to kiss Hank deeply. Hank's arms wrapped around Bobby... And a cough was heard beside them.

"Gentleman, if you continue this I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to buy that couch," the sale's woman glared. 


	6. Cloud Gazing

Flashes: Cloud Gazing

Chi Shiro

Hank/Bobby

Archive: FFN, WWOMB, anyone else just needs to ask.

Marvel owns them and no money is being made off of this work of fan fiction.

I had a large story that wasn't working on its own; there were too many flashbacks and not enough story. I decided to take the flashbacks and make them into their own series. Each flash is a brief moment in their lives together.

xXxXxXxXxX

"It looks like a bunny rabbit," Bobby yawned as he breathed deeply of the early morning mists.

Hank's head quirked to the side, "I must disagree, oh lovely one. It's a Bunsen burner."

A gentle kiss brushed against Hank's lips, "Still think it's a Bunsen burner?

"Yes"

Bobby simply resorted to smacking him with the nearest pillow. Unfortunately Jean was using it to sleep on. The ice imp darted through the woods with an angry redhead on his heels, yelling threats to his chuckling boyfriend.


	7. Apologies

Flashes: Apologies

Chi Shiro

Hank/Bobby

Archive: FFN, WWOMB, anyone else just needs to ask.

Marvel owns them and no money is being made off of this work of fan fiction.

I had a large story that wasn't working on its own; there were too many flashbacks and not enough story. I decided to take the flashbacks and make them into their own series. Each flash is a brief moment in their lives together.

xXxXxXxXxX

Hank huffed through the halls of the university to which he would be guest lecturing on mutating genetics. His fight with Bobby this morning over something small, he was willing to believe it was over whose turn it was to walk Terpsichore, had left him in no mood to deal with students. He sighed deeply as he noticed most of his class was wandering around in the hall in front of the lecture room.

"Like, wow, Dr. McCoy. You're, like, so lucky," a bleached blonde snapped her gum, nearly getting some on his fur. He stared at the strange young woman and then noticed most of the students had begun to wink and nudge upon seeing him.

He worked up the nerve to look in the room and nearly did a literal double take. A life sized ice statue of Bobby on his knees had "please forgive me" carved across the base. The statue held a dozen dyed blue roses. Across the entirety of the room were various ice sculptures and vases holding flowers, as well as candy and Twinkies, all inscribed for him.


	8. Autumn Nights

Flashes: Autumn Nights

Chi Shiro

Hank/Bobby

Archive: FFN, WWOMB, anyone else just needs to ask.

Marvel owns them and no money is being made off of this work of fan fiction.

I had a large story that wasn't working on its own; there were too many flashbacks and not enough story. I decided to take the flashbacks and make them into their own series. Each flash is a brief moment in their lives together.

xXxXxXxXxX

The park was filled with couple's bundled up against the bitter cold of an evening in a Westchester fall. Some of the smaller children had earmuffs and scarves to protect them from the biting chill. One couple, a large black and brown dog in tow, strolled easily through the autumn air with little more than T-shirts and jeans.

Terpsichore whimpered pleadingly, chewing on her leash to be let loose. Bobby smiled fondly down at his 'baby' girl and allowed her to slip the leash. Hank simply chirupped as one hundred and fifteen pounds of spoiled brat ran wildly through the park, scattering the tame ducks and sending leaves flying in a cascade of color.

They kept their pace leisurely, savoring these last few days before Bobby would leave for only who knew how long. Twilight was falling slowly upon them as Hank gazed up into the sky.

"The stars, a million diamonds, dancing bright before my eyes. Taunting me with a memory from so long ago. Of a love as beautiful as the stars themselves. An ice child who glistened like crystal," he held out his hand for Bobby, who took it with a blush.


End file.
